Daughter of a Snape
by MirithKailyn
Summary: Lilia Snape, daughter of Severus' brother, returns to Hogwarts for her last year of school. She returns to old friends she made when she was there 3 years before. Old flames arise and things get really complicated, but can she choose who she wants to be with in the end? Can she also help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort? Rated T for now, may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Lilia awoke to hear "don't hide yourself in your regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way. " blaring from her radio alarm. She rolled out of bed and went to her dresser. She picked up her brush and started untangling her waist length reddish blonde hair.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts for your last year of school? " her dad, David, said as he leaned against her doorframe.

She glared at her dad through her mirror as she continued to brush her hair, "as much as I like to go back to it after attending the Quadwizard Tournament 3 Years ago, I don't understand why we have to move over to England with Uncle Sevy. "

"Because the Dark Lord has sent for us to move there. He has said that there is a specific reason for it, he just never gave details. "

Lilia set her hairbrush back on her dresser and looked at her father fully instead of through her mirror.

"I'll get to packing now then, " she said as she closed her door.

She quickly got dressed into comfy clothes, which normally involved a pair of skinny jeans, Converse shoes, and a colorful tank top (this one consisted of white stars all over a navy blue background). It was comfy, but always decent looking for anything she needed to do.

She pulled out her wand and quickly packed away everything in her room into a trunk. She opened her bedroom door to yell at her house elves to come take her trunk downstairs. As she watched everything leave her room, she kept two pieces of parchment and a quill with her. She laid in the middle of her empty floor and started writing.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's been really nice talking with you since I left Hogwarts 3 years ago, but I have great news...I will be attending Hogwarts this year. I hate to leave my home and everyone I know here in America. It's stupid but I have to do what I have to do and I dunno which house I will be placed in, but it should be interesting to find out. I will be living with my Uncle Sevy for the rest of the summer, which yeah is only a few weeks, but before you know it you'll be seeing me again. I can't wait to see you!_

 _Lilia_

She folded this note and began writing another.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _The Dark Lord has commanded me and my father to move to England with my Uncle Sevy. He never gave us a reason he just said it was important for us to move there. I'll be joining Hogwarts this year, which is ridiculous for me to just drop my last year at Salem School for Witchcraft and leave everyone here to be there. I am excited though to be seeing you again. I've missed you and everyone I met 3 years ago. And just think summer will be over before we know it and I'll be there with you. I can't wait to see you!_

 _Lilia_

She folded up this note and got up off her floor to call her black and white owl, Midnight. She gave her the letters the sent her on her way.

"Lilia!"

"Coming Dad!"

Lilia took one look around her empty room and then said goodbye to the world she knew in America.

...

Lilia sat her bags down in her new bedroom. She looked around at the empty purple walls and thought of all the things she could add to them. She collapsed down on her bed and stared up through her skylight.

"Everything alright?"

Without even looking away from her skylight she answered, "Yeah, Uncle Sevy, I'm just going to miss America."

"You'll be able to see the friends you made 3 years ago."

"Yeah, that's the only good thing about leaving America."

...

Lilia carried her new black kitten, Shadow, as she walked down the rough, cobble some street of Diagon Alley. Her trunk case with her belongs for Hogwarts floating behind her. She was on her way to meet up with her Uncle Sevy when she was knocked in her shoulder. She stumbled and tripped on the rough stones. Shadow flew out of her arms as she landed on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Maybe you should watch where you are going," snapped a voice Lilia recognized.

"Draco?" she asked looking up and seeing nothing but the sun silhouetting his face.

"Lilia?" Draco replied offering his hand to help Lilia up from the ground.

"I'm so glad to see you! Did you get my letter?" she asked, finally able to give him a once over. Quidditch was definitely suiting him well.

"Yes, has he said why he wants you here?"

"No, but he will be sending my dad on a special mission to retrieve someone. Never any details, but I do have one guess as to why I'm here."

"And that would be?" he asked with one eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"My friendship with Harry. He probably wants me to seduce him, making him vulnerable."

Draco spat on the ground.

"That prat, mudblood loving Potter has no right to even come near a beautiful girl like you."

Lilia`s cheeks turned hot under the skin as she bent down to pick up a mewing Shadow from her feet.

"Thank you Draco, but nonetheless he's still my friend. He was so kind to my friend in the tournament, and quite the gentleman when I had to decline his invitation to the yule ball... Thanks to a certain someone."

Draco flashed his ever coy smirk.

"I don't know who you might be referring to, I remember someone having a wonderful night though."

Lilia playfully shoved him with a hand not occupied by a black fur ball.

"It was a wonderful night, even if my feet about died in those heels."

Draco took hold of Lilia`s hand she shoved him with and gently kissed the back of it.

"I must be returning to my father, I will see you at school Lils and hopefully I will see you in silver and green and not with that prat."

Draco spun on his heels and departed just like that, leaving Lilia behind to watch him leave. She sighed as she thought about the school year ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Grace . Hereos 123 for your reviews. I caught what you said was wrong and fixed it. Thank you so much!**

"How did shopping go? Did you get everything you needed?" Lilia's father asked a few hours later as the sun was beginning to set behind the trees that lined the property.

Lilia had just walked into the living room of her Uncle's house and sat down in a dark green velvet arm chair, next to a roaring fire. Her dad was sitting a few feet in front of her in a similar chair reading some kind of book.

"Yeah, I really didn't need too much though since we mostly just need to bewitch my robes from my old school and reuse a lot of things from there."

Shadow walked into the room and mewed once, he rubbed along Lilia`s legs before jumping into her lap.

"I see you bought yourself a pet," her dad said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"More like bought myself a friend."

"Thought you made friends when you were here a few years ago?"

"Just a couple, not much though. Speaking of, I ran into one of them in Diagon Alley."

"Who might that be?" Lilia`s uncle, Severus, asked walking into the room and made himself comfortable in another chair.

"Oh, just Draco Malfoy. He ran into me literally, which I'm still sore from," Lilia said rubbing the side of her thigh that she fell on.

"Good, I was hoping you would see him before you seen that Potter brat."

"Why does everyone seem to call him that?"

"Because that's what he is to the Dark Lord," her father said. "And that is why you should not have a friendship with him, unless to aid the Dark Lord in defeating the child."

"Not to mention he is causing so much nuisance for the Dark Lord," Uncle Severus said.

"I know that, but still, he was so kind to Ella in the tournament. Without him, I don't know what would have happened to her in that maze. I could really not have had a good friend right now if it wasn't for him," Lilia snapped.

The doorbell rang just at that moment. Uncle Snape went to retrieve the cause of the ringing, leaving Lilia to pet Shadow while looking into the flames of the fire, and her dad still content reading his book. He returned a few moments later carrying a letter.

"It's addressed to you Lilia," Snape said handing the letter over.

Lilia opened it to read:

 _Your presence is requested in front of the Dark Lord. He will be at the Malfoy Manor, awaiting your arrival._

She crumpled up the letter and rose to her feet, dumping Shadow onto the ground.

"What did it say?" her father asked.

"I'm needed at the Malfoy Manor to have an audience with the Dark Lord," she replied.

"Do you need us to accompany you?" Snape asked.

"No, I'm a big girl. I can handle it myself."

Lilia then apparated to the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. She looked around at the black wooden grand staircase that circled up to the floor above. Right above her was a magnificent crystal chandelier, glistening with light. Off to her left was an entrance-way into what appeared to be a very elegant black and green dining room. Off to her right was a massive entrance-way to a well furnished living room. She stepped through the entrance-way into the living room and suddenly she wasn't alone. The room was filled with people, where previously viewing from the foyer it had not been. An illusion to anyone who was not a death eater.

Sitting on a low back, white couch with their backs to Lilia sat Draco and his mother. Standing next to a roaring fire in the black wooden fireplace across the room from Lilia, was Draco's father. Off to the left of the couch, in a throne like white chair, sat the Dark Lord. Scattered about the room, in varying places and chairs, were other death eaters that Lilia could not remember the names of. The Dark Lord motioned for Lilia to sit in the chair opposite him.

Lilia took her seat in the white velvet arm chair, with her hands folded neatly on her lap, waiting for the Dark Lord to speak. Draco's eyes never left Lilia`s face when she came into his view.

"I have a job for you this year Lilia," the Dark Lord said. A smirk played across his lips. "Sources have told me that you are close with the Potter boy. I command you to get even closer to the boy and trick him into meeting myself here at this Manor, so I may kill him."

Lilia squeezed her hands together until her knuckles were white, but she held her composure. "I will do my best to my lord but I will need time. What will keep Potter from apparating once he is here and sees you? Or better yet, what will keep him from killing you himself?"

Lilia already had an idea running through her head.

"These are things I'm already aware of and that is why..."

"I have an idea if I may be so bold as to interject my lord," Lilia said bowing her head. "What if Draco was to hold an end of the year masquerade ball for the students at Hogwarts? Since it's our last year in school, he can say he's had a change of heart on the mudbloods and half breeds. Draco can say he would like to host the ball on behalf of the 7th year students as a final farewell. The masks being worn will help you to blend in the crowd so you can sneak up on him and ki...kill him."

She stumbled over the word kill, but she was hoping that she had convinced the Dark Lord well enough so as to not punish her for interrupting him. Draco's eyes were wide as he looked from Lilia to the Dark Lord then back to Lilia.

"You, my dear, are smart for your age," the Dark Lord said looking very pleased. "You will go far with me."

"Thank you, my lord," Lilia said, bowing her head then rising from her seat. She desperately needed to get out of there before she started shaking and crying. She had to be strong and put up her wall in front of the Dark Lord. "If there is nothing else you wish of me, I would like to leave."

With a wave of his hand to cast her away, Lilia bowed then left the room. She didn't want to be rude and apparate right there so, she walked back out into the foyer. She was just about to apparate, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked spinning her around to face him.

"Not really, I don't want to see Harry killed, much less I thought I was going to be punished in there for interrupting him," Lilia sighed as she looked down to the marble floor.

Draco gently lifted her chin with his finger so she could look into those icy blue eyes. "You were very bold to do that unscathed. I don't think I could have stood to see you hurt..." Draco paused to tenderly stroke her cheek with his fingertips. "I also know you don't want to see him killed, I don't either. He's the only one who can save us all."

This was the side of Draco Lilia loved seeing. The kinder, gentler, more truthful side of him, that she saw when they were alone 3 years ago or in the letters he wrote her. She put a hand on his chest. Draco flinched.

"He's still beating you?" Lilia`s lilac eyes were wide.

Draco nodded.

"You really do need to leave here, I've said this before in our letters. He's not going to stop unless you get out of here."

"And what about my mum? I can't leave her to take the beatings. She's not strong enough. Hogwarts is my only escape and even then my mum has to take them," Draco said softly.

"Take her with you. You both need to escape from him," Lilia said gently wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"She will never leave him. She will always come back to him no matter what," he said returning her hug.

They stood there, arms locked around one another. Lilia couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I've missed you Lils," Draco finally said in her ear. "I've missed the real, live you. Letters can only go so far."

"I've missed you too," she said pulling out of his embrace. "But I need to be going. I'll see you when you get to school."

Draco tenderly kissed her forehead before she apparated out of his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those that are reviewing, following, and favoriting my story.**

 _A few weeks later…._

The day before students would be arriving at Hogwarts, Lilia was wandering the halls, getting used to being at this school again for another year. She passed by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door and had to do a double take.

"There is no way! The last time I was here it was that creepy mad-eye guy who really wasn't who he was supposed to be. Now I have 3 uncles working here, just what I needed," Lilia said dripping with sarcasm.

She opened the door, and walked in between the rows of desks to the front of the classroom where the office door was. She knocked on the closed door, waited a minute as she heard shuffling around on the other side, and then entered the office.

"Lils!" yelled a more higher pitched guys' voice as she was attacked by arms wrapping around her in a squeeze.

"Lilia! it's so good to see you. What are you doing at Hogwarts?" asked a deeper guys voice coming from a sofa off to the right side of the office.

"Uncle Siry! Uncle Remmy!" Lilia exclaimed returning Sirius' hug. "I had no idea you two would be working here. How did you not manage to be sent back to Azkaban Uncle Siry?"

Sirius released Lilia and pulled up a chair for her to sit across from Remus and himself on the couch.

"Wormtail was caught by some Aurors and was forced to confess what he had done by veritaserum. They cleared the charges put against myself and Dumbledore hired myself and Remus soon afterward," Sirius said putting an arm around Remus.

"I was wondering why I didn't see Wormtail at the meeting the other day. Wait, didn't you previously work here already Uncle Remmy and had to quit because parents didn't want you here with you being a werewolf?" Lilia asked.

"Well, yes, but Sirius is the actual teacher. I'm just here to make sure he stays focused and on task. He has a tendency to get distracted easily," Remus said. "Now you haven't answered our question, what are you doing here at Hogwarts?"

"Well," Lilia began, shifting nervously in her seat. "Dad got sent out on a mission to hunt someone down for Voldemort, and I just recently found out why I had to be here as well. Someone has told Voldemort about my friendship with Harry, and I have to use that against him."

Sirius' and Remus' faces were blank.

"I have another idea in mind though to help keep Harry safe," Lilia said. She then explained her plan while Sirius and Remus nodded along to what she was saying.

...

The next morning, she awoke on the couch that sat in her Uncle Severus' office. Shadow was curled up in his black ball of furness at her feet. When she sat up, Shadow immediately was in her face purring.

"Good morning to you too," she said scratching behind his ears.

"More like good afternoon," Uncle Severus said walking into the room from his personal bed chambers.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"2 in the afternoon, you slept twelve hours. You need to get your robes on and come down to the Great Hall. You'll have to wait outside it for the rest of the students to arrive. You will be sorted with the rest of the first years. Even if it's your last year in school, you still need a house to be awarded house points and such. I will see you in a couple hours," he said leaving his office.

She then got up and began getting ready for the day ahead of her. She took her usual 30 minute shower, then changed into her robes. She put on light make-up, which just consisted of eyeliner and mascara, brushed her knotty hair out, and checked herself in the mirror. Seeing that she looked alright, she glanced up at the clock hanging in the bathroom in her Uncle's office. It read 3:30, which left her with 30 minutes to make her way to the Great Hall before the former year students would be arriving.

She made her way down to the Great Hall in about 25 minutes. The staircases messed with her again, like they did when she was here for the tournament. She was waiting just outside the Hall, by the immense doors, when she was attacked by a hug from behind.

"Lils! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Lilia spun around to see Harry smiling down at her.

"Harry!" She said hugging him again. "I told you you would see me again."

"Do you have to wait out here with the first years?" he asked keeping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, even though I'll only be here one year, I apparently still need a house."

"Well, hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor with myself, Ron, and Hermione, and not in Slytherin with him," Harry was glaring at someone behind Lilia, but she already knew who that Slytherin was.

She turned around to see Draco approaching them. Harry moved to stand beside Lilia, but he still had one arm around her waist.

"Potter," Draco spat. "I see you have found Lilia."

Lilia wriggled herself from Harry's grip and took the two steps spacing to hug Draco.

"Have you told him yet?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"No," she whispered back. "I don't think the first 5 minutes of seeing him again is a good idea to just blatantly tell him. Give me a few days."

Lilia turned back to face Harry. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Don't worry about it we'll talk later," Lilia said as she watched Professor McGonagall enter the hallway with tiny students trailing behind her.

"Ah, Ms. Snape, it's so nice to see you again. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you should go inside and take your seats. Ms. Snape in a few minutes you will follow me into the Great Hall, I've already informed the first years of the houses. You do remember them, correct?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Lilia nodded.

"Good, please follow me then," she said as she pushed open the doors into the Great Hall.

As Lilia followed Professor McGonagall between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, she heard murmurs about why there was an older student with the first years. A few murmurs were about her already being here and that she was from America.

"Is that Lilia?" she heard Hermione say as she passed by Harry, Ron, and herself.

"Yes," was all she heard Harry say.

She finally was led to the front of the Hall where, sitting on a stool, was an old looking hat. Lilia stopped before she got to the stool. Professor McGonagall went past the stool and up the few stairs to the long table where the rest of the professors sat, to fetch her list of names. She turned back to face the back of the hall as she said, "As I call your name you will come up to the stool, and I will place the hat upon your head."

She took the couple steps down to be next to the stool where she lifted the hat and looked straight at Lilia.

"Lilia Snape, please step forward."

The hall erupted into all sorts of murmurs, ranging from "she's a snape?" to "she was here 3 years ago!" Lilia took the few steps between her and the stool. She scanned the table of professors, briefly stopping her gaze at each of her uncles, before she sat upon the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head and it began to shift upon her head by itself.

"Hmm," she heard from on top of her head. "Your mind is just as puzzling as that Potter boy's mind. You have a great mind for Ravenclaw, bravery and cunning for both Gryffindor and Slytherin, but there is something else that I see here….Ah, I see...Better be... **Find out in my next chapter post.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted. I've been very busy, and have had little time to write. I also apologize for how short this chapter is. I will say though that Chapter 5 is almost finished, so it should be up within the next day or so.**

* * *

"Lilia Snape, please step forward."

The hall erupted into all sorts of murmurs, ranging from "she's a snape?" to "she was here 3 years ago!" Lilia took the few steps between her and the stool. She scanned the table of professors, briefly stopping her gaze at each of her uncles, before she sat upon the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head and it began to shift upon her head by itself.

"Hmm," she heard from on top of her head. "Your mind is just as puzzling as that Potter boy's mind. You have a great mind for Ravenclaw, bravery and cunning for both Gryffindor and Slytherin, but there is something else that I see here….Ah, I see...Better be Slytherin!"

Lilia stood and removed the hat. She handed it back to Professor McGonagall before she made her way over to where Draco was sitting. He made room on the bench and Lilia took her seat.

After the rest of the first year students were sorted into their houses, the tables filled with food of all different sorts. Lilia dug into the food with everyone else. She made small talk, in between bites of food, with some of Draco's friends, and a few she knew through the couple of meetings she had to attend with her dad and Uncle Severus.

Before too long the tables were filling up with desserts. Lilia ate what she could before she pushed her plate away from her. She looked around the Great Hall to see that other students were finishing up as well. She looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry, whose mouth was slightly down at the edges. She knew that it had something to do with her being placed in Slytherin and not Gryffindor.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her, noticing her saddened look.

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly looking to anything but Harry.

The girl next to Lilia, who was laughing with another boy, flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder, smacking Lilia in the face.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lilia snapped.

"You shouldn't be sitting so close then," she turned to face Lilia on the bench.

"Well I'm sorry that these benches aren't big enough to hold everyone without being close," Lilia said dripping with sarcasm.

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand.

"The name is Ariel, and you must be new here."

Lilia was hesitant at first to shake her hand, but she glanced from her hand to her smiling face, then accepted.

"I'm not quite new here, I was here 3 years ago for the Quadwizard tournament. I was from Salem," Lilia said.

"Ah, an American, well things are probably a little different for you then the last time you were here," Ariel said.

"Is she bothering you Lils?" Draco asked turning towards Lilia and ignoring his two friends he was talking to.

"No, actually quite the opposite. She was just about to explain how things worked around here."

Ariel flashed him a wicked grin.

Draco gave her a skeptical look. He must have known something about Ariel that Lilia didn't get from the few seconds of interaction. He turned back to talking to Blaise, who Lilia recognized from a meeting she attended.

"So, you probably remember from before, that we Slytherins hate those goody-two-shoes, the Gryffindors. They think they are so much better than us, but yet we are recognized as having some of the same characteristics. Also we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and our potions teacher is our head of house," Ariel said.

"Wait, are you talking about my Uncle Severus? If so, I already knew that. I've crashed on the couch he has in his office for part of this week," Lilia interrupted

"Professor Snape is your Uncle?" Ariel said. Her right eyebrow was raised and she looked as though she could not believe her.

"Yeah, so is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers," Lilia replied, leaning her back up against Draco's back.

"Really? How much family do you have here that you weren't going here to begin with?" she said.

"Well, just them. My Dad wanted to move to America for business and me and my Mom followed. That's why I was over there for Salem."

"What made you come here?"

"My Mom was in a Car accident a few years ago and was killed. My Dad couldn't handle it anymore by himself, so we came to live with my Uncle Severus."

Draco shifted. Lilia was not prepared for him to shift and took a tumble off of the bench, landing with a thud against the hardwood floor. Ariel started giggling kind of loudly. Draco turned around, his eyes growing in surprise.

"My bad Lils, I didn't feel you leaning up against these thick robes," Draco said reaching his hand down to help hoist Lilia back up.

As Lilia squirmed back onto her seat on the bench, Professor Dumbledore took this moment to stand and greet everyone.

"The very best of evenings to you!" He looked around to all of the students at each of the four tables. "Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…On a sadder note, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Slughorn has stepped away from his role as potions master. He feels that he is too old and would like to take more time with knitting patterns...I am pleased to say that Professor Snape gladly took his old position back as potions master...As to our second new appointment, I am delighted to introduce Professor Black, who has taken over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position…"

At this announcement, the student body erupted in shouts and cries of "He's a murderer!" and "He's the one who escaped from Azkaban a few years ago!"

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore said with his wand pointed at his neck, making his voice very boisterous over the crowd of students. The students suddenly became silent, so Dumbledore removed his wand from next to his neck. "Now, I know not everyone has read the Daily Prophet, or was informed by their parents. Professor Black was cleared of all charges against him due to the real murderer was caught and confessed to his crimes. Thus, I have given him the opportunity to work here at Hogwarts...As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Everyone began to get up from the benches they were sitting on. Shouts from the prefects could be heard of "First years follow me!" Lilia rose from her seat, and just as she stepped over the bench to start heading to the entrance to the Great Hall, someone grabbed her arm and she was lead out of the doors.

"Stick with me," Ariel said hooking her arm through Lilia's. "I have a feeling we are going to get along very well."


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel led Lilia all the way down into the dungeons, through the grey stoned wall, and into the black and green common room. A fire was burning in the fireplace, and green and silver arm chairs and sofas were scattered around the room. Ariel led Lilia to one side of the common room, and down a hallway to a room with four poster beds with dark green curtains circled around the room. Lilia's trunk had been placed in front of one of the four poster beds, next to a bed that had a large AF in gold cursive script across the top of the trunk.

"Perfect!" Ariel said letting go of Lilia and plopping down on her bed. "Right next to my bed. It's as if those bloody house elves knew where to put you."

Ariel gave a wicked grin, as Lilia sat on her bed kicking off her shoes.

"So, you're from America, you have a lot of family that's professors here, and there's something going on between you and Draco, what else do I need to know about you?" Ariel said laying on her side, propping her head up with her hand.

"What makes you say there's something going on between me and Draco?" Lilia said getting up and rummaging through her trunk for some pajama bottoms and a tank top. She changed into her pajamas while continuing. "And what about you? I don't know a thing about you, except your first name. Why weren't you here 3 years ago? I'm pretty sure I would remember you from 3 years ago while I was mingling and doing the whole international magical cooperation thing."

"Just an observation of how he looks at you, if not, all the better for Pansy over there. Girl is obsessed with him," she said pointing over her shoulder to the far bed at the other side of the room, where a dark haired, pudgy girl was curled up under her covers asleep. "As for me, Finnigan, is my last name. I'm the half sister to the pyrotechnic in Gryffindor. I was at Beauxbatons up until 5th year. I did not come with the group that came here during the Quadwizard tournament."

She looked over her shoulder to the rest of the sleeping girls in the room and lowered her voice, "I'm also part veela, which makes me irresistible to most guys. These girls have no idea, and just think I'm a huge slut."

She flashed another wicked grin again. "Besides that, I'm an open book."

"Huh, okay, well I think we should tuck in for the night. What with classes starting tomorrow," Lilia curled up under her covers."

"Aww, what's the fun in that. The best part is staying up all night to sleep in class tomorrow."

Lilia didn't respond, she turned over on her side facing away from Ariel. She liked sleep way too much, to not get any during the night. She closed her violet eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lilia sat at the Slytherin table chewing on a piece of greasy bacon, while looking over her class schedule. Her first class of the day was Divination with the Ravenclaws, followed by Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. After lunch, she had Care for Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts both with the Gryffindors. She stabbed her fork into a very syrupy bit of pancake, and was about to take a bite when her fork got snatched away.

"That just looked like a really good bite," Ariel said sitting down next to her on the bench and pulling a plate of bacon and pancakes towards her.

"Yeah, it was going to be my really good bite. Your lucky I like you," Lilia said grabbing another fork and pulling her plate of pancakes closer to her.

"How does our schedule look?" Draco said sitting down on Lilia's left side, and grabbing an apple to bite into.

Lilia handed the schedule over to Draco, as she kept a protective arm around her plate, glaring at Ariel, who was just about to stick her fork into Lilia's pancakes.

"These are mine, you have your own!" Lilia said.

"Yeah, but yours are covered in syrupy goodness and mine aren't," Ariel said waving her fork ever closer to Lilia's plate.

"Here," Lilia said waving her wand. A syrup bottle that was further down the Slytherin table glided across the dark oak and stopped right in front of Ariel. "Now you have syrup to cover yours in."

"Ah, thanks," she said scooping up the syrup bottle and dousing her pancakes in it.

"A double dosing of those mudblood loving Gryffindors, what a day. Hopefully Longbottom will cause a ruckus and end class early," Draco said.

"He is in the hospital wing more than all of the student population combined," Ariel said.

"Is he really that clumsy?" Lilia asked.

"Worse than that, he's just negligent," Draco said.

Just then across the hall a tall, lanky boy tripped over his own feet and pulled a blonde haired girl in Hufflepuff robes off a bench. She began yelling at him as she got up off the floor.

"See what we mean?" Ariel said nudging Lilia with her shoulder and looking over at the incident.

Lilia just shook her head and grabbed a cinnamon roll off a plate in the middle of the table.

The morning progressed with no major catastrophes. In Divination, Professor Trelawney predicted that Lilia would have to make a hard choice around Christmas time, and predicted that Draco would have a great fall sooner than he thinks. During Transfiguration, Lilia successfully changed a clump of cotton balls into a rabbit, while Ariel managed to have a rabbit with cotton ball ears and cotton ball tail.

Ariel and Lilia made their way out of the castle and down the steep incline of the grounds down to Hagrid's hut. They reached his hut, and stood around waiting on Hagrid and the Gryffindors to appear. Lilia wandered around at the pumpkin patch that was just beginning to gain small, green balls attached to the long green vines. With it being September, she knew it wouldn't be long until these green balls became bigger and gain their orange color. She remembered back home in America, how her and her friends would go to pumpkin patches in October, choose large, round orange ones, then take them home to carve. She remembered carving a wolf with a full moon behind it one year into her pumpkin. She wondered if Hagrid would allow her to have one to carve this year.

"I would totally carve your pumpkin," a voice said from behind Lilia. She turned around to see a smiling Harry.

"Nice cheesy pickup line Harry," she said moving towards where the Slytherins and Gryffindors were gathered at one side of Hagrid's hut.

"Thought you'd like that," Harry said following her.

"Ga'er roun', ga'er roun'," Hagrid said. He stood next to a couple tables with black boxes sitting on top. Some straw was sticking out of the top of a few of these boxes. Little peeps could be heard out of the black boxes. "Terday, you 'ill be feedin' insects to a few Augurey chicks that 'er jus' hatched. Come and grab a box o' insects an' find a box wit chicks in it."

Lilia grabbed a box of the insects, which mostly consisted of different forms of beetles, and went over to a table that wasn't already surrounded by people. She picked up a beetle and held it over the pink, furry little chick, that reached its long neck up and plucked the beetle from between her fingers. She grabbed another beetle and did the same thing.

"Furry little things," Harry said joining Lilia at her table. He grabbed a beetle and began feeding one of the Augurey chicks in the same box. "You would think they would be covered in green feathers."

"They're chicks," Lilia retorted. "Of course they are going to be pink and fuzzy at first. Wait until they grow, then they'll have green feathers."

"Ow," Harry cried. The chick he was feeding nipped at his fingers. Lilia giggled at him not being careful enough while feeding the Augurey chicks.

"Here, watch me," she said as she leaned into Harry and fed the chick that bit him. She barely had the beetle between her two fingers, giving the chick plenty to latch onto without latching onto her fingers.

Harry slid his arm around her waist and watched her feed the chicks a little bit longer. After about 5 minutes or so, Lilia wiggled out of Harry's arm and moved a few steps away. She turned her upper body towards him though and said, "You've watched me long enough, now you try."

Harry picked up a beetle, and followed Lilia's example. This time he managed to feed the chick at least 5 beetles without getting bit. The bell rang off in the distance at the castle, signaling the end of the class period.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long. I've been so busy these past couple weeks. I also have two jobs and when I'm not working at the one, I can work on writing at the other job, so bare with me. I do want to thank you for being patient with me. :)**

* * *

Harry picked up a beetle, and followed Lilia's example. This time he managed to feed the chick at least 5 beetles without getting bit. The bell rang off in the distance at the castle, signaling the end of the class period. Lilia took her box of beetles and put it in a wooden box by Hagrid's front door. She then started gathering up the couple books that had fallen out of her bag that she had placed on the ground beside Hagrid's hut. Harry came up to her just as she stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"According to our schedules, we have D.A.D.A. together. Would you want to walk there together?" he shyly asked.

Lilia gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, that would be great."

They took off across the grounds towards the castle. Harry's strides were a little longer then Lilia's, so Lilia had to walk fast to try and keep up with him.

"It's so nice to have you back here at Hogwarts, Lilia," Harry said. "You have no idea how much I've missed seeing you in the flesh."

"Yeah, I understand," she said. "Letters are nice and all, but there's something different about actually getting to talk to people in person."

"Yes," he said. "Hermione and Ron are nice and all, but sometimes it feels as if I'm a third wheel around them. I wish they would just admit their feelings for one another and be done with it. It's great to have someone to talk to and be with other than those two."

He leaned into Lilia as he walked and nudged her shoulder with his. His hand lightly brushed up against the back of Lilia's and a tingling feeling shot up her arm. She was ambivalent as to why his light touch caused this feeling.

They had just reached the castle, Harry bounded up the stairs to the front door. Lilia, on the other hand, took her time up the stairs. Harry was waiting for her by the door and they continued inside and up a few flights of stairs.

"With school just starting up there should be a Hogsmeade trip coming up in the next couple of weeks, would you want to go with me?" Harry timidly asked.

"What is Hogsmeade?" Lilia asked.

"It is a small village not far from here that is full of witches and wizards, and some really neat shops."

"Oh, okay, then yeah sure, that would be fun," Lilia replied.

"Great!" Harry said, a giant smile spread across his features.

They had just reached the third floor corridor. They walked along it to room 3C and stepped inside. Lilia noticed the monstrous iron chandelier hanging from the ceiling, candles flickering. Then she noticed the dragon skeleton that hung near the chandelier. How she had not noticed these two things before when she stopped in to visit her uncles, she had no idea. Harry had made his way down one row of desks and into a chair with an empty one next to him. Lilia was about to follow him, when suddenly she was yanked down into an empty chair in the back of the classroom. Lilia turned in her chair to yell at the person who yanked her down, when she noticed it was Ariel.

"Really Ariel?" Lilia exclaimed. "You couldn't have said something to me instead of jerking on my arm?"

"You looked like you were about to follow Potter, and I'd rather you sit with me instead of the all mighty chosen one," she said rolling her eyes. "And besides, why are you so cozy with Saint Potter?"

"What's got you so interested in who I'm friends with?" Lilia snapped, glaring at Ariel.

"He's in Gryffindor! Did you forget that I told you Slytherins can't stand Gryffindors? We keep to ourselves and protect our own," Ariel said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms in front of her.

"I understand that, but when I was here 3 years ago, he was very kind and sweet to my friends and I. If it wasn't for him, my friend would have died in that maze!" Lilia exclaimed. "I owe him."

Ariel gave Lilia a dirty look, but her eyes softened after a few seconds. "I suppose you're.." Her words were cut off by Sirius opening the office door and entering into the room.

"Welcome to your final year of Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said standing in front of the desks. Remus took a seat in a wooden chair in a corner in front of the room, his eyes on Sirius. "This year will be very different since it is your last year...Oh Harry, my boy, how are you?"

Sirius had just noticed Harry sitting behind a desk right in front of him. Harry had just opened his mouth to reply, when Remus cleared his throat. Sirius got back to being serious.

"Right, yes, like I was saying this year is going to be different since it is your last year. This year I will barely be teaching you defensive magic. You in turn will do that yourselves. You and a partner will be creating the only project to be assigned that is due towards the end of the year just before you take your N.E.W.T. S. This project will be a sort of obstacle course filled with objects and things that will require a knowledge of defensive magic. On specific days assigned, you and your partner will give a little insight into what the other students might need to know in the obstacle course to protect themselves. This is a way to show the knowledge you have gathered over all of your years here at Hogwarts, as well as preparing you to take your N.E.W.T.S. Any questions?"

Sirius' eyes scanned the room, a dark skinned, curly haired boy's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Dean?" Sirius addressed the boy.

"So do we get to choose our own partners?"

Sirius shook his head. "You will randomly draw names from a hat. Everyone needs to get a scrap piece of parchment and write your name on it. Fold it up and place it in….Um…"

Sirius was looking around for a hat, Remus waved his wand and a hat flew out of the office and into Sirius' hands.

"Thanks," Sirius muttered to Remus. "Now yes, place your names in this hat and we shall draw names for partners."

Sirius walked in between the rows of desks collecting the names.

"Hopefully we draw each other's names, that way neither one of us has to work with a Gryffindor," Ariel said nudging Lilia with her elbow of her crossed arms.

"What's to keep someone from drawing someone else's name that doesn't have their name on the parchment?" someone randomly asked aloud.

"Glad that you asked," Sirius said getting the last person in the room's name. "Now that I have everyone's name in this hat, I will do a simple wave of my wand that will make sure that whatever piece of parchment you get, whoever drew your name first, their name will appear on that piece of parchment in your hand. Do not move or shout across the room to the person you chose until I say so."

Sirius waved his wand over the hat then handed it over to the first person in the first row. They drew out a name and looked around the room for that person. Sirius then went to the second person in the first row, and continued on. Lilia watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione drew names of people. Harry looked right back at her and she wondered if he had drawn her name. Draco, who was sitting in front of Lilia, drew a name and immediately said something about how there was no way he was going to work with a mudblood. Next thing Lilia knew, her uncle was in front of her holding out the hat. There was only two pieces of parchment left, so Lilia reached into the hat and plucked one out. Ariel grabbed the last piece of parchment. Lilia began to open hers and read the scribbled name across it: Harry Potter.

Ariel opened her piece of parchment and instantly threw it down on the floor and stomped on it. "There is no way I will be working with a blood traitor," she said folding her arms across her chest again.

"These are your partners, whether you like the person or not. You will have to learn each other's differences and work with them throughout this project. You also cannot just rely on the other person for the entire thing. I will be checking in with each of you to see how things are going," Sirius said. "Now find your partner and figure out when you want to meet, what you want to do, etc."

"Trade with me," Ariel said reaching for Lilia's parchment. "I'd rather work with Saint Potter then blood traitor Weaselbee any day."

Lilia moved her parchment out of Ariel's reach. "Didn't you hear Uncle Siry, I mean Professor Black? He said we have to work with the person whether we like them or not. You're stuck with Ron."

Lilia grabbed her bag she had thrown onto the floor underneath her chair. She made her way to the front of the room where Harry was sitting. As she walked down the aisle between the desks, her shoulder collided with Ron's on his way back to Ariel.

"Sorry Ron," she apologized. "Good luck with Ariel, though."

She heard him mutter a small "thanks" on his way to the back of the room. She reached the chair that was now vacant next to Harry and sat down.

"I'm so happy that we are partners on this project," Harry said smiling broadly. "With our mix of education, it should turn out to be a very interesting obstacle course."

"Yes it should," Lilia replied. "What is something you would want in the obstacle course?"

"If we can get our hands on a boggart, that would be perfect. Maybe see about teaching them Expecto Patronum."

Lilia nodded. "I like those ideas, I was thinking of rigging something to throw things at them and they have to use the shield charm to get past it. If they get hit they have to start over."

"I like that idea quite a bit," Harry said. "Maybe create a wall that keeps reappearing every time someone new comes up to it and they have to use Reducto to blast through it?"

"Not a bad idea."

Sirius had just made his way over to where Harry and Lilia were sitting at and stood in front of their desk.

"I'm glad to see my godson and my niece are working together for this project," he said. "Should make for a very interesting project."

"That's what I said," Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, so Uncle, I'm sure you won't have a problem out of myself and Harry's pairing, but I can't guarantee the other Slytherin, Gryffindor pairings," Lilia said pointing back to where Draco was arguing with Hermione.

Sirius followed her gaze, then excused himself to walk back to where Draco and Hermione were sitting.

"So what do you think about meeting in the library tomorrow evening to work a little on this project?" Harry asked shyly.

"Sounds good to me. The more we work on it now, the less we have to do later on," Lilia said. The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day, so Lilia grabbed her bag off the desk in front of her and stood. "I'll see you around, Harry."

* * *

 **If you have any ideas for their obstacle course they have to create, feel free to PM me ideas. I like getting input. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

She made her way to the back of the room to exit, Ariel and Draco both caught up with her in the hallway complaining about their partners.

"There's no way I could work with her! She's so unreasonable!" Draco proclaimed. "She wants to spend every evening in the library working on this project!"

"At least she wasn't gawking at you, making utter nonsense blubbers," Ariel snarled.

"That's probably because of you being part veela," Draco interjected.

Ariel and Lilia stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" Ariel snarled.

"Oh, please," Draco said rolling his eyes. "It's kind of obvious if people pay attention. I'm not attracted to blondes at all, but yet something pulls me towards you. I, of course, ignore it, but I knew there was something to you. Then I remembered that Fleur girl from Beauxbatons as well who was part veela, and how I felt around her and things just clicked. What is there something in the water at Beauxbatons that causes the girls to become part veela?"

"No," Ariel snapped. "But it's where most girls go that are."

They started walking again towards the Slytherin Common Room in silence. Once they had reached the common room and made their way inside. Lilia plopped down on one of the dark green sofas in front of the fireplace. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book, a quill, and 8 inches of parchment. She set to work on her Divination homework that Trelawny assigned to them about how Venus being in retrograde was going to affect their first week of school. Draco plopped down on the couch next to Lilia and leaned over to look at what she was writing.

"You are not about to copy my homework," Lilia said with venom, never looking away from what she was writing.

"I was just wondering what you could possibly be doing this early in the day," Draco said smirking.

"I like to get my homework done and out of the way first thing, so I can do whatever I want the rest of the evening," Lilia replied.

"Not a bad idea," Draco said getting out his own parchment, quill, and a book to write on.

They worked in silence for awhile. Lilia was leaning against the left arm of the sofa, scratching away at her parchment. Draco, who was sitting normally, leaned against Lilia placing his hand on her thigh while writing with his other hand on the parchment on his lap. Lilia looked from his hand, to his face, which was concentrating on his writing, then back to his hand. She shrugged and kept writing. After about 20 minutes of working on their homework, some chocolate skinned boy came up to the other side of the couch and leaned over looking at what Lilia and Draco were doing.

"Really Draco?" Blaise smirked. "Since when do you do homework? You're not trying to impress that girl sitting next to you are you?"

"No, Blaise, I don't think it's any of your business what I do. I chose to do my homework, I need good grades this year," Draco said glaring at Blaise.

"Are you sure about that and it's not about the girl who's thigh your hand is on?"

"Shut up Blaise, what do you really want?" Draco snapped.

"Wanted to see if you were ready for dinner, mate," Blaise replied with an evil grin.

Draco rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, shoving his things into his bag.

"Are you ready for dinner Lils?" Draco said offering his hand to help her off of the couch.

"Not just yet," she said starting to put her things in her bag. "I'm going to run this up to my dormitory, I'll meet you down there."

"Okay," he said shrugging. Then he followed Blaise through the open bricks towards the Great Hall.

Lilia ran up to her room, and threw her bag on her bed. As she turned around to leave, she was corned by a darked haired, pug-faced girl, a large, square built, black haired girl, and a tall, skinny, pale blonde girl. Lilia stood there, arms crossed, looking at the girls.

"What?" Lilia snapped.

"Stay away from Draco," the pug-faced girl said. "He's mine."

"So, you must be Pansy then," Lilia said looking daggers at her. "Ariel warned me you were obsessed with him."

"That slut has no right to talk about me," Pansy said. "Draco is my boyfriend, so you need to back off from him."

Lilia smirked and shook her head. "I don't ever recall him saying that he had a girlfriend, so I think you are delusional."

The large, square built girl stepped forward and was just about to grab Lilia around the shoulders when Pansy stopped her.

"Millicent, it's okay," she said giving an evil grin. "I think some buck teeth should make her ugly enough that Draco will want nothing to do with her."

Pansy pulled out her wand and shot a spell towards Lilia. Lilia knew there was nothing she could do with her wand being in her bag a few feet away from her. She braced herself when she heard "Protego!" being shouted. She looked up to see Ariel at the doorway to their room, wand drawn. The spell Pansy used rebounded off of the shield Ariel had conjured in front of Lilia. It hit Pansy smack in the face. Her two front teeth suddenly began to grow longer and longer. She cried and ran out of the room followed by Millicent and the pale blonde girl.

"Stupid git deserved that," Ariel said crossing the room to where Lilia stood. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Lilia said reaching for her wand that was in her bag and put it in a pocket of her robes. "Thanks."

"Told you she was crazy obsessed with Draco," Ariel said. "And I also told you that we protect our own, Pansy is an exception to this rule since she chose to turn on you."

Lilia nodded. She started walking out of their dormitory and into the common room, making her way to the Great Hall for dinner. Ariel kept up walking beside Lilia. They made their way into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table. Lilia sat down next to Draco and Ariel sat on her other side. Draco was in a conversation with Blaise, but once Lilia sat down next to him, he turned to greet her.

"Hey," he said. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

"I was cornered by your girlfriend," Lilia said grabbing a plate and the container of mashed potatoes. She put spoonfuls of potatoes on her plate, then placed it back in the middle of the table reaching for the plate of grilled chicken.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend," Draco said.

"Pansy isn't your girlfriend then?" Lilia said sarcastically while piling her plate with corn. "You might want to tell her that. Crazy girl thinks she's your girlfriend and doesn't want me anywhere near you. She tried cursing me with beaver teeth, luckily I was saved by Ariel."

"Bloody git is in the hospital wing right now trying to get her teeth back to normal size," Ariel said chuckling.

Draco shook his head. "Just because I snogged her a couple times over the years doesn't automatically make me her boyfriend. When she gets out of the hospital wing, I'll personally make sure she never forgets that."

They all made small talk with everyone else while they ate dinner. Before long the tables were being cleared and dessert was being served. Lilia reached for a bowl of vanilla ice cream and began to shove spoonfuls into her mouth. They continued to talk amongst themselves while they ate their desserts. Soon, it was time to head back to the common room.

Once back in the common room, Lilia was just about to head down the hallway to her dormitory when someone grabbed her hand to hold her back. She was spun around to see Draco standing before her, still clutching her hand. Everyone else around them made their way into their respective dormitories.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you had to deal with Pansy," Draco said softly looking into Lilia's violet eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop her."

"It's okay," Lilia said smiling tenderly. "I'm just glad Ariel was there to stop her, or I would be the one in the hospital wing."

"Me too," Draco said running his fingers through her soft strawberry blonde hair. Then he cupped her face in his hand. "I really am glad that you were placed in Slytherin."

"I am too," she said placing her hand over his that cupped her face. She gently took his hand and brought it down to her side still clutching it. "I need to be going to my dorm, I want to work on that homework some more before going to sleep."

Draco bent down to where it looked like he was about to kiss her, but then he pulled back when he was 5 inches or so from her face. He smiled softly then let go of her hands. She turned to head to her dorm, when she was about to enter the hallway, he said, "Goodnight Lilia."

She turned to look over her shoulder at him, "Goodnight Draco." Then she disappeared down the hallway to her dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**To understand the mood and the song that goes along with the next scene, please look up the song Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato** **. If you would like to know how the lyrics and the dance line up, feel free to PM me. Also I am sorry for the slow updates. I've had a bit of writer's block as well as being just super busy with other things. I will try to update more when I can.**

* * *

Lilia sat on a silver plush chair, leaning against a table with a tablecloth that looked like it had ice crystals dangling from it. Her sky blue, halter top dress cascaded around her almost touching the floor. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with ringlets of curls falling down her back, almost as if it was a waterfall. She watched as the dancers on the dance floor went from a fast paced song into a slow one. Draco came up to her, dressed in his tuxedo like dress robes, and extended his hand. She allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor as the music began to play. A female singer had taken the stage. Draco spun her to face him, keeping one of her hands in his that was raised up to shoulder height and his other hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. She placed her unoccupied hand on his shoulder. They began to sway and glide across the dance floor.

"I requested a song," Draco said looking into Lilia's eyes.

"Oh?" Lilia said.

The female singer began to sing.

Draco gently squeezed Lilia's hand as they waltzed around a corner of the dance floor. Lilia was listening to the lyrics, taking them in. She was curious as to why Draco requested this song.

Draco spun Lilia out away from him, never letting go of her hand, then pulled her into a spin back to him quickly. Back to the position they started out dancing. Lilia looked into his icy blue eyes. They were soft and kind. She blushed.

Draco grabbed Lilia's waist and lifted her up above him letting her slowly return to the ground, her eyes never leaving his, as they both spun slowly around.

Draco spun Lilia out away from him, this time not holding her hand. She took two spins into someone else's arms. They clasped Lilia's right hand with theirs, the other arm snaking around to her lower back. She placed her left hand on his shoulder as she looked up into the gentle green eyes that she also knew. Harry was her next partner.

Harry dipped Lilia, letting her do a half circle in front of him in the dip. Keeping his arm around her lower back, holding her close to him. Her arms were free to dangle out beside her, but as soon as she was back to an upright position, she was back to her hand being clasped by his and her other on his shoulder.

Harry smiled at Lilia as they waltz around another corner of the dance floor. Lilia looked over Harry's shoulder to where Draco was dancing with a dark headed girl. Lilia sighed and had a strange feeling creep over her body, drawing her to Draco.

Harry dipped Lilia down to where she was mere inches from the floor, holding her lower back in his right hand. Lilia let her left hand fall from his shoulder to out above her head as he dipped her. He pulled her back up, never letting his green eyes leave her violet ones.

He grabbed her around her waist, like Draco had done, and lifted her up above him. Both her hands on his shoulders looking down into his eyes. A slight shudder went through her.

Lilia took a step to her left as Harry took a step to his right away from one another. Lilia's right hand went behind her to the small of her back as her left arm formed an L with her palm facing out. Her palm collided gently with another's. She turned her head slightly to look into those icy blue eyes once more. She smiled and blushed slightly.

They circled around one another keeping their palms together. Never looking away from one another.

Draco clasped Lilia's hand and pulled her into a spin to pull her to him. They were back to their waltzing position.

As they glided along the dance floor, he softly, almost barely audible, sang along to the next line of the song.

He grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up above him again. Both her hands on his shoulders looking down into his eyes. Another shudder went through her as she came slowly back down to the ground.

He spun her quickly in front of him, her dress lifting as she spun twice. He pulled her back to him, pulling her even closer to him.

They glided along the dance floor, waltzing as the song came to a close.

Draco dipped her slowly as he also dipped with her. His face mere inches from hers. She could feel his heart pounding in rhythm to hers. He looked from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes. He was centimeters away now.

Lilia awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her face, her breathing fast. She put a hand against her beating chest, trying to slow down her heart rate. The glow from the sun through the lake water was a deep orange as Lilia looked out one of the windows in their dormitory. She got up and went to the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her so as not to disturb the other girls in the room. She went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror and thought back to the dream. It was a memory of her time at the yule ball, but she couldn't get the feelings she felt towards both of the boys out of her mind.

She went back out to her trunk and began to get out her school uniform for the day. She changed clothes, went to the bathroom, put on her light make-up, grabbed her school bag, then went towards the Great Hall for breakfast. The sun had just risen above the horizon, as she sat down at the Slytherin table to eat. There was only a couple other students in the Great Hall this early in the morning. Lilia yawned as she pulled a plate of pancakes towards her, dousing them in syrup. She pulled out her schedule for the day looking it over.

 _Tuesdays and Thursdays:_

 _Herbology - Hufflepuff_

 _Charms - Ravenclaw_

 _Lunch_

 _Double Potions - Gryffindor_

 _Lovely_ , she thought as she ate some of her pancakes. Someone sat down on the bench to the left of her. She turned her head and met the icy blue eyes that she saw in her dream. She quickly turned away, blushing.

"Good morning Lils," Draco said grabbing a plate of ham and scrambled eggs.

"Good morning," Lilia said not taking her eyes off her plate of pancakes.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Lilia quickly said still not looking at him.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Draco asked.

Lilia turned her head to look at him for a second, her face going red, then back to her plate of pancakes. "Happy?" She said sticking a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

Draco smirked and said, "Mmm hmm", then went back to his own ham and eggs.

"You're mean you know that?" Lilia said playfully shoving him away from her.

"Yeah, but it comes with the territory of being a Slytherin," he said grinning.

She turned her head to look at him, his eyes meeting hers, and a shiver went through her. He saw the shiver and reaching around her waist pulled her closer to him. He left his arm around her waist.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No," she said leaning over his arm, making sure their shoulders don't touch. "I just….I…"

She couldn't find words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. She just looked into Draco's eyes as he did hers.

Suddenly someone sat down on the other side of Lilia. Lilia and Draco quickly broke apart, and Draco scooted a few inches away from Lilia, both of them paying more attention to their food.

"Okay, what is going on between you two?" Ariel said pulling Lilia's plate of pancakes towards her.

"Nothing," they both said in unison. Lilia snatched her plate away from Ariel and waved her wand to pull a plate of pancakes from further down the table towards Ariel.

"Suuuuure," Ariel said dousing her pancakes with syrup. "Somehow I don't believe you two."

"Really, there's nothing going on," Lilia said, her cheeks flushing red again. "And stop stealing my food, it wasn't that hard to use a wand to get you yours."

Ariel chuckled slightly, then dug into her pancakes.

They all three made small talk with other Slytherins as they came trickling into the Great Hall for breakfast. Lilia made the mistake of looking over towards the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry looking at her and her cheeks reddened once more, as she looked away. She thought that if she kept blushing like this that her cheeks would be permanently stained red. Ariel noticed what took place and just shook her head.

"So what's our schedule look like today?" Draco asked pushing his empty plate away from him.

Lilia handed over the schedule and finished up her pancakes.

"Stuck with those bloody goody two-shoes Gryffindors for almost 3 hours during double potions," Draco sneered.

"Someone shoot me now," Ariel groaned.

"It shouldn't be that bad," Lilia said. "Uncle Sevy teaches potions and he always favors Slytherins doesn't he?"

Draco and Ariel nodded.

"Then it shouldn't be that bad, he'll make it worse for them then for us," she said rising from her seat and grabbing her school bag from the floor.

"You're right," Ariel said also rising from her seat. Draco followed.

They made their way down to the greenhouses for Herbology. They gathered around plants in pots that the buds made little plus signs. To Lilia, it looked like a weed that would grow in the meadows around her old home in America. They spend the hour and a half in Herbology gathering a few buds from each plant. Professor Sprout told the class that Madam Pomfrey needed it to help with some poison antidotes. Before long, they were making their way back in the castle and up to third floor for charms class. Professor Flitwick had the students learn the Colovaria Charm, changing their hair colors. Lilia ended up with a light purple hair color before being changed back to her normal strawberry blonde. Ariel had her hair changed to a fire truck red color, to which Lilia laughed uncontrollably at and did not explain the reference as to why she was laughing, before going back to blonde. Draco managed to get an electric green hair color before changing back to his platinum blonde hair color.

After lunch, they made their way down to the dungeons for Potions. Ariel grabbed Lilia's elbow and steered her to a table away from everyone else, and began pulling out their materials for class.

"Today, you will be working on the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, which can be found on page 9 of your textbooks," Professor Snape said in his monotone voice. "Begin."

Lilia turned to page 9 in her textbook and read:

 _Ingredients:_

 _-Shrivelfig_

 _-Porcupine quills_

 _-Sopophorous beans_

 _-Wormwood_

She began getting out all of the necessary ingredients. She placed her cauldron over a small fire and turned back to her book to read:

 _Brewing Instructions:_

 _Add Shrivelfig_

 _Add Porcupine quills_

 _Stir four times anti-clockwise_

 _Add Sopophorous beans_

 _Add Wormwood_

 _Stir six times anti-clockwise_

She began to add the Shrivelfig and the Porcupine quills to her cauldron.

"So are you going to explain what was going on this morning at breakfast before I sat down?" Ariel said also adding the same ingredients to her own cauldron.

"There was nothing going on," Lilia said her cheeks flushing red again.

"There you go again blushing which means you're lying," Ariel said taking a stirring rod and beginning to stir her potion. She ended up stirring it 5 times anti-clockwise.

Lilia took a moment to use a stirring rod and stir her potion 4 times anti-clockwise before saying, "So I had a dream last night about when I was here three years ago, it was more of reliving a memory then a dream."

Snape had managed to make his way over to Lilia and Ariel. He leaned over them to check their potions.

"Add a sprig of peppermint to the potion right now before moving on," he said then made his way over to where Harry was and started making bad remarks about his potion.

"Did he just give away hidden instructions to allow us to cheat?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, he did. I guess it's the perks of him being my Uncle," Lilia said grabbing some peppermint and adding a little to her cauldron.

"So what was this memory?" Ariel said pressing on with their conversation, which felt more like an interrogation to Lilia.

"It was when I went to the Yule Ball with Draco," Lilia said adding Sopophorous beans and Wormwood to her cauldron.

Ariel raised her eyebrow. "So why does that have you acting weird around him then?"

"Well," Lilia began, but she didn't quite know where to go with the memory. It had been odd that her subconscious would bring it back to her, reminding her of specific things. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure. It just brought back these feelings that I had when I was here."

Ariel added her Sopophorous beans and Wormwood and stirred her potion six times clockwise. Lilia on the other hand stirred hers six times anti-clockwise. They both sat back on stools to let their potions simmer for awhile.

"You can't just leave me with that," Ariel demanded. "There's more to it than that. I saw you look at Harry in the same way you looked at Draco. What's going on with that?"

Lilia shook her head. "Like I said I'm not sure myself. When I was here before, they were both so nice and kind to me, that I guess I started looking at them differently. I think I was thinking about them as more than friends."

"Did you ever act on those feelings?" Ariel said crossing her arms across her chest and putting one foot up on the step of the stool.

"No," Lilia quickly said. "I was afraid to."

Ariel raised her eyebrow again. "And what about now?"

Lilia looked over to where Draco was working next to Blaise. They both were sitting on stools as well talking to one another. Draco noticed Lilia looking his way and gave her a small smile. She returned his smile, then turned in the direction of Harry, who was working with Ron and Hermione. He was working on stirring his potion, and did not notice Lilia. She sighed then turned back to her friend.

"I'm not sure," she said.

Ariel laughed. "I'm thinking you are just in denial."

Lilia was about to say something to retort, but there was a loud explosion from a table nearby. Lilia saw a boy with a few similar features as Ariel with soot all over his face and his hair singed a bit.

"Your brother?" Lilia asked.

"Half brother," Ariel said rolling her eyes. "Told you he was a pyrotechnic."

"Mr. Finnigan! Due to your obvious lack of following directions correctly," Professor Snape said standing over the boy, glaring at him. "10 points from Gryffindor! Now get out of my classroom and go see Madam Pomfrey."

Professor Snape then made his way around the classroom with a clipboard in his hand. He went to each table and gave them marks on their potion. He went over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at.

"Mr. Potter, this is unsatisfactory work," he said scribbling on his clipboard. "A zero on this assignment. Now go pour your potion out and get out of my sight."

He turned to Ron. "Same for you Weasley. Go pour yours out and get out of my sight."

Next was Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, very good," he snarled. "Bottle it up and place it on the shelf over there, then get out of my sight."

He then made his way over to where Draco and Blaise were sitting.

"Mr. Zabini, this is not quite what I'm looking for. You will receive half credit. Now pour yours out and leave my classroom," he said scribbling on his clipboard and turning to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, very well done. Bottle yours and place it on the shelf over there. Then you may leave."

This now left Lilia and Ariel. Lilia looked a bit nervous, while Ariel sat there on her stool looking at her fingernails.

"Ms. Finnigan, this potion looks like a few steps were done wrong, but I see that you added the special ingredient. You will receive seventy-five percent on this assignment. Pour it out and you are dismissed."

Ariel did as he said and came back to the table to grab her bag before heading towards the door.

"Ah, Lilia," he began. "Excellent work, you exceeded expectations on this assignment. I knew you took after our side of the family. Bottle it up and place it on the shelf over there."

He pointed to a shelf across the room from where they were sitting, close to his office door.

"Once you are finished you may leave," he said scribbling on his clipboard and turning to head towards his desk.

Lilia bottled her potion, placed it on the shelf he had indicated, grabbed her bag and met Ariel at the door.

"I'm glad he favors Slytherins or I would be failing that class," Ariel said as they made their way out the door.

On the other side of the threshold, though, stood Harry waiting. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally starting to get out of my writers block. I've got a few ideas to help me until I get in the next writers block. Thank you so much for bearing with me as I struggle with writing blocks.**

* * *

On the other side of the threshold, though, stood Harry waiting. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

Lilia froze where she was. Ariel, who was smirking, said, "I've got to go through my bag in our dorm before dinner, see you later!"

And just like that Ariel left, leaving Lilia alone with Harry. Lilia cursed under her breath of how Ariel was not going to get away with this.

"Hello Harry," she said as she walked towards the Great Hall. "What did you need?"

He kept up pace next to her. "I just wanted to walk with you to the Great Hall and make sure that we were still on for working in the Library after dinner on our DADA project."

"Of course Harry," she said. "Like I said yesterday, I want to get this project done sooner rather than later."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Great Hall, but that didn't keep Lilia from feeling the electricity between them whenever their shoulders were close by each others. Soon, they were in the Great Hall. All eyes turned to them as they entered. Lilia, noticing all eyes on her and Harry, blushed immensely. She made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down in between Ariel and Draco, grabbing a plate of pork chops.

Blaise leaned back in his seat, and reaching behind Draco tapped Lilia on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, while he said, "Be careful if I were you. People might start to think you are dating Saint Potter, and that never goes well with Slytherins."

He went back to eating his food, while Lilia looked over to Harry. He was staring back at her, he winked when he noticed her stare and gave a flashing grin. Lilia returned the smile with a soft one of hers, then went back to looking at her plate.

Draco leaned close to Lilia and whispered, "Don't forget to talk to him about our problem, and don't worry about what Blaise said."

Lilia gave him a grateful smile before turning back to her food. She sat in silence while she ate her dinner, pondering how she was going to approach the whole Voldemort problem with Harry when she went to work with him in the library after dinner. She also thought back to her dream that woke her up this morning and what she might possibly do.

Dinner was wrapping up, so Lilia grabbed her bag and made her way out of the Great Hall towards the Library. As she entered the Library, she made her way to a hidden back corner of the Library. Shortly after dropping her bag on the desk ledge, Harry was throwing his bag down next to hers.

"Hello Harry, you ready to get started on this project?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said pulling out a chair for her to sit in. Then pulled one close to hers for himself.

Lilia got out a blank sheet of parchment and a quill to jot down their ideas.

"So, we have a boggart, a shield charm, a wall reappearing so they have to use Reducto, and teaching them Expecto Patronum. What else would we want in our obstacle course?" Lilia said scribbling down their list so far.

"Maybe we need a couple spells where they have to do it without saying anything," Harry said.

"That's excellent! What about another obstacle where they have to be absolutely silent or it will cause something else to happen and they have to shield themselves from something?"

"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed. "I was also thinking where they silently need to stun something with Stupefy."

"Excellent," Lilia said furiously scribbling down their ideas.

"How many things is that?" Harry asked leaning over Lilia's shoulder to look at the list.

"Six," she replied. "What if we add one more thing to make it a lucky 7?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry said. "What about the spell Impedimenta?"

"What about it?"

"Well," he began. "I was thinking of having some kind of giant boulder come rolling down to squish them, but to get past it safely they will need to use the spell to freeze it momentarily so they can safely get past it."

"That is an excellent idea," she said writing down what he just said. "I believe we have our list of things we want to do in the obstacle course. We just now have to figure out how to animate things to get them to do what we want in the course."

"Sounds like we will be spending more time in here researching," Harry said.

"Yeah," she sighed and turned to face Harry. "Listen Harry, before we go back to our common rooms, I've got something to talk to you about."

Harry looked at her with concern in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about Voldemort. He's set a job for me…"

"Wait! You mean to tell me you are a Death Eater?" he exploded.

"Well, my Dad is," she looked down to her lap, hands folded neatly in it. "But were like Uncle Sevy, we only do what we're told, but we try to help out the Order as much as we can."

He calmed down a bit, but his face still was narrowed.

She continued. "Voldemort called me to a meeting with him. He somehow knew about my friendship with you. My guess is he has intercepted our owls and read some of our letters. Well, he is going to kill you at a Masquerade Ball that Draco is going to host at the end of the year for the entire 7th year as a final farewell. Everyone will be wearing masks, including him. Someone is going to tip him off on which mask you will be wearing, so he can sneak up on you and finish you off. I have an idea though that is going to help you defeat him at the ball."

She lowered her voice and leaned in to Harry explaining her plan of how he will be able to defeat Voldemort. Once she finished, Harry's eyes lit up and he grabbed her shoulders.

"You are a genius!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled her closer to him until their lips locked in a soft but rapid kiss.

He pulled away quickly, still leaving his hands on her shoulders. His cheeks were a bright red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Lilia smiled and said softly, "It's okay Harry."

She lifted a hand and gently caressed his cheek. His skin was slightly rough under her touch. She looked into his green eyes and saw them sparkling slightly. She leaned in towards him, as one of his hands entangled itself in her strawberry blonde hair, and the other went to the small of her back. He leaned in, and as they were mere inches apart, Lilia could smell the treacle tart he had during dinner and something flowery. His lips met hers once more in a soft and beautiful sort of kiss.

In those few seconds, Lilia's thoughts raced about her feelings towards Harry and Draco. She certainly enjoyed this kiss, but she did feel a little guilty because she does have feelings towards Draco as well. She pulled away from Harry soon after, her cheeks a slight pink color. She began packing up her bag and stood up abruptly.

"Sorry, I've got to go," Lilia said looking flustered. "I've got some homework I need to do and I promised Ariel I would help her with hers."

She left leaving Harry looking slightly dumbstruck. She made her way down the rows and out of the Library, but instead of turning right to go to her common room, she turned left. She made her way down a couple hallways and up several flights of stairs. She climbed higher and higher, and walked down hallways till she ended up climbing the last flight of stairs of the astronomy tower. She made her way to the balcony and dropped her bag to the ground. She looked up at the stars, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall.

"What are you doing up here Lils?" a voice said from on top of a ledge of the balcony.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing up here Lils?" a voice said from on top of a ledge of the balcony.

Lilia looked up to see icy blue eyes staring down at her.

"Well, when I was here before I would come up here to think and clear my head," she said turning away from him to stare at the stars once more.

Draco jumped down from the ledge and landed right next to her. He turned her to face him. She looked up into his icy blue eyes once more, and she could see a hint of a sparkle in them.

"What's on your mind Lils?" Draco said softly, caressing her cheek with his coarse hands from years of Quidditch practice.

"It's nothing," she said looking down towards the ground.

"It didn't seem like nothing when you showed up," he said. "It looked like you were about to cry."

"It's just stuff I need to figure out on my own," she said turning her head slightly, still looking towards the ground.

Draco gently lifted her chin to where her eyes met his. "You know you can tell me anything."

Lilia looked into his eyes, almost into his soul, the corner of her lip slightly raised. "I know I can, but trust me, this I need to work out for myself."

He leaned down to her, his face inches away from hers. "I believe you."

A light breeze kicked up sending the scent of tart apple wafting over Lilia. Her heart pounding so hard against her chest, she was surprised he couldn't hear it. Her eyes never left his, until his slightly chapped lips met hers, then she closed her eyes taking in his kiss. One of his hands entangled itself in her hair, while the other pulled her into him. She could feel his heart beating as her chest pressed up against his.

Her thoughts, again, raced to her feelings. This was the second time in one night that she was kissed by someone she had some kind of feelings towards. She just didn't know who she had stronger feelings towards.

After mere seconds, they broke apart from one another.

"I have been wanting to do that ever since you came to the manor," Draco said.

Lilia smiled at him, then looked at her watch, her eyes suddenly enlarging.

"It's almost ten!" she blurted. "We're going to get into so much trouble."

"I'm a Prefect, so it's okay," he said grabbing both her hands to try to calm her down.

"But I'm not," she said calmly. "Technically, you could give me detention."

"I would never do that to you Lils," he said. "But we should be heading back to the common room."

Lilia reached for her bag, but Draco snatched it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"I could've handled my own bag," she huffed.

Draco chuckled as they started making their way out of the Astronomy Tower. "Deal with it."

They walked along a corridor, leading them to the staircases that would take them down to the dungeon. Draco suddenly stopped, grabbed Lilia's arm, swinging her behind a large statue. He pressed his body up against hers, in a protective sort of way.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Lilia exclaimed, trying to push Draco away from her.

"Shh!" Draco whispered. "Listen."

Lilia listened, as Draco said, and heard an evil cackle followed by: "Silly, willy, kiddies, out after curfew. Come out, come out wherever you are! Peesive wants to play!"

"Peeves!" Lilia whispered.

"Silly, willy, kiddies. Come out, come out wherever you are! Peesive wants to play!"

Peeves cackled mischievously.

Draco pressed himself closer to Lilia, using his whole body to shield her from whatever Peeves had planned for them if they were to reveal themselves.

Peeves' taunting and cackling continued, but got softer and softer. After five or so minutes, they could hear nothing anymore. Draco leaned back and peered around the statue, still leaving his lower body pressed against Lilia in case he needed to quickly shield her again.

"I think we're good," Draco said still keeping his voice low.

They slowly made their way out from behind the statue, keeping an eye out for Peeves. They quickly made their way down the corridor and down a couple flights of stairs. They started down another corridor.

"Thank you for protecting me," Lilia finally said, making sure they were far enough away that Peeves wouldn't come after them. "How did you hear him before me?"

"Years and years of practice," Draco said smirking. "And you are welcome, Lils."

They walked a little bit further on down the corridor. Lilia was thinking about some homework that she needed to finish up before going to bed, when she felt fingers intertwine with hers. She looked down to see Draco's hand clasped with hers. She looked up at him, he was looking straight ahead as they continued to walk, but he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They made their way all the way back to the common room, hands laced together.

The common room was empty by the time they got to it. Lilia was just about to head to her dormitory when Draco squeezed her hand and pulled her into a spin back into him. She landed chest to chest with him, staring into those icy pools of his. Him spinning her reminded her of her dream.

"You almost forgot your bag," he said.

"Oh, right," she said taking her bag from his shoulder. "Well, goodnight Draco."

She turned to leave, but he spun her around, lips colliding with hers. There was so much heat and passion in just the few seconds of the kiss that it left Lilia breathless when they pulled apart.

"Goodnight Lils," Draco said almost breathlessly.

"Goodnight," she said smiling at him and she turned to head to her room.

She collapsed on her bed moments later. She quickly finished up her Divination essay, before starting on her essay for Herbology on how to successfully grow Rue. She fell asleep, quill still in hand.

* * *

Lilia awoke the next morning with a little bit of ink smeared across her face. She quickly went to the bathroom and washed it off before returning to grab her uniform to change into. She looked around and she was one of the last ones up this morning, except for Ariel, who was still snoring lightly in her bed. Lilia didn't know whether to wake her or not to head to breakfast, so she just left.

Once inside the Great Hall she made her way over to the almost full Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco.

"Someone was up late last night," he said, while she grabbed some milk and a couple cinnamon rolls.

Lilia yawned then replied, "Yeah, I was working on some homework. Finished the Divination essay that's due today, and started on the Herbology essay due tomorrow."

"You're on top of things," he said grabbing her hand that was sitting on her lap and lacing his fingers with hers.

She quickly looked at their joined hands then up to him and gave him a gentle smile. She continued to eat her breakfast one handed and made small talk with those around her. Ariel soon joined them grabbing a plate of pancakes and dousing them in syrup. Ariel, who had sat down on the other side of Lilia, glanced over at the intertwined hands on Lilia's lap, shook her head, then went back to talking to Blaise who was sitting on her other side.

Breakfast was soon over, so they went to their Wednesday classes, which were all the same as Monday's except for at midnight they had Astronomy. They went to Divination, where they worked on tarot card reading. It was a little bit tricky, but Lilia and Ariel made guesses of what the cards could mean for each other from the definitions they were given in their books. Soon after they were making their way to Transfiguration, where Ariel grabbed a seat in the back of the room for her and Lilia. Draco and Blaise found seats further up in the classroom that were two seats together. Professor McGonagall had them practicing the same thing they were doing Monday, except for those that had mastered the skill, they were to change the cotton balls into a white dove.

Lilia swished her wand and the end of the cotton balls turned into a feathery tail, but it was mostly still cotton balls. She kept practicing. Ariel was still trying to get the cotton balls into a rabbit.

"So, I saw you this morning," Ariel said focusing on getting the rabbit to not have cotton ball ears.

"What do you mean?" Lilia asked.

"You and Draco. You both have said there is nothing going on between you two, but obviously there is something going on now since you were holding hands secretly this morning," Ariel said managing to get one ear and one cotton ball on the rabbit.

"Oh, that," Lilia said swishing her wand and getting more of a body of a bird with a tail and a cotton ball head.

"Yes, that, now spill."

"Well," Lilia began, but she didn't know quite where to begin. "There's quite a bit to that."

Ariel gave Lilia the you-better-continue-or-else look.

"When I was working with Harry in the library, we got so caught up in everything, that we kissed," Lilia said cheeks turning slightly pink.

"And what does that have to do with you holding hands with Draco?" Ariel said raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I got so flustered about the kiss and how I was feeling, that I left him and went to the Astronomy tower to think. I used to do that when I was here before, so I thought I would go up there to clear my head and think, but I wasn't alone up there. Draco was up there apparently thinking as well. He was concerned about me and so sweet that one thing led to another and we kissed," Lilia said managing to get the cotton balls to completely change into a dove.

"Well done, Ms. Snape. 15 points to Slytherin for being the first one to master both transfigurations," Professor McGonagall said as she made her way past where Lilia and Ariel were sitting.

Once Professor McGonagall was out of ear range, Ariel said, "And they call me a slut. Really two guys kissing you in one night?"

Ariel shook her head with a wicked grin plastered across her face.

"Yeah, so that wasn't the only thing though," Lilia continued. "On our way back to the common room, Draco shielded and protected me from whatever that annoying ghost Peeves had planned since he heard us talking in the hallway. After that incident, we held hands on the way back to the common room and before I went to the dormitory, we kissed again. That time though it was different then the first. The first one was soft and gentle and sweet. That one was filled with passion and heat. It was intense."

"Was there tongue with the second kiss?" Ariel asked smirking.

"No!" Lilia said. "It just was intense."

"So, you managed to kiss both boys you have feelings for, but it seems Draco's was something more," Ariel said. "Who are you going to choose? Draco?"

"I don't know," Lilia said looking at her lap. "When I was kissing Draco, I couldn't help but think of my feelings towards Harry, and when I was kissing Harry, I couldn't help but think about my feelings towards Draco. So, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You've got it bad," Ariel said chuckling.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Lilia said rolling her eyes at Ariel.

"If I were you, I would continue to do whatever it is you want to do with both of them and figure out which one means more to you after awhile," Ariel said finally managing to get a full rabbit out of her cotton balls.

"No wonder people think you're a slut," Lilia said giggling, but then became serious once again. "But I see what you mean, I think I might do that."


End file.
